


Life After The List

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my version of what would have happened after the final episode of Moonlight.    It deals with the list that showed up at the DA's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do now own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue

A list of names arrived at the Los Angeles County DA’s office in May, 2008. Upon investigation it was determined the people on that list were genetically altered and were weapons to destroy our way of life. They no longer ate food but existed on human blood. The media reported they were very strong, fast and had no regard for human life. 

The city of Los Angeles determined these people were a such a threat they had to be found immediately. They had strange allergies to sunlight and silver add that to their diet of human blood they were called vampires. 

If it was proved you were a vampire the penalty was death. The witch hunt started in Los Angeles and quickly spread throughout California. There were border guards to keep people in the state. The rest of the country was slowly following suit but if you could get east of Chicago you had some breathing room, some time.

This is one vampire's story.

 

Josef knew he had to get out of the state and country as soon as possible. He was trying to persuade Mick to come with him. Three things that kept him here this long. Mick, a package from France and his freshies. Humans were being arrested if they were caught aiding and abetting vampires with a minimum ten year prison sentence. He would not let that happen to his girls. Logan Griffen was setting up identities for all of them in Canada. His price was passage with them when they left. Such a small price to pay.

His friend Charles Riley showed up this evening. Charles owned an exclusive jewelry store in Beverly Hills. They’d known each other well over a hundred years and had shared a lot over that time. They even had exclusives that were sisters.

"Josef I’m leaving tonight. Charles said. I have legitimate paperwork for me and Plum to get to Tijuana. When we’re safe I’ll have her register on freshie.com as Papaya so her sister knows she’s all right."

"I’ll let Tangie know Charles. Thank you.

Charles handed Josef a black briefcase. "For you. Portable wealth." Josef opened it and it was filled with precious jewels and gemstones.

That’s very generous. Thank you.

"Charles took out two smaller cases. I was never a fan of Mick St. John but I know what he means to you so here’s something for him as well. This case is for Logan Griffen if you could pass this on to him I’d really appreciate it. He’s a good kid, he deserves a second chance. Good luck to you and I hope you all make it out of here."

So do I Charles.

I’ll leave a message for you in Switzerland when I have a permanent home. Charles said.

Good luck.

Logan called him a few days later to say the id’s were ready for all the girls. Josef arranged for them to take a cruise to Alaska that stopped in Vancouver. They would all get off and start their new lives.

He waited until the last moment to tell the girls he wasn’t going with them. They quickly came to a decision that they would not leave him to starve. Since he couldn’t hire new freshies, some of them would have to stay behind. 

They decided the only fair way was to draw straws. What Josef didn’t know was it was the short straws that had to leave. Seven of them went on the boat with Logan that night and three stayed behind. Josef tried to insist they leave but his survival instinct was too strong. 

He knew he had to keep up his strength if he was going to make it out of here. He would make it up to them when all this was over.


	2. Heading East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef looks to escape to the safety of the East Coast. This chapter contains non-consensual sex

One week later.

 

Logan had gotten my girls out just in time. A new law had been passed they day after they arrived in Canada. All suspected vampires had to turn themselves over to the authorities within thirty days to prove they were human. The only way to prove you were human was to submit to the silver test. Since no vampire could pass it none of us are going willingly. But people were being arrested for jaywalking and had to submit to silver so you were in essence a prisoner in your own home.

Mick still didn’t want to leave California. He thought since he wasn’t as high profile as me he could hide until it blew over. I got word today my package arrived in New York but I have to collect it personally. Since I was on the list I could no longer fly out of California unless I cleared my name. Today Solita received a summons in the mail. Since her tax returns for the last five years listed me as her employer she has 60 days to prove her innocence or turn me in for a full pardon. When I suggested she do that as soon as I left she hit me so hard if I was human I’d have had a broken jaw. I had Summer buy an RV when all this started so we could drive cross country. There is a secret compartment for me to hide in.

We headed east the next morning. We managed to get past most of the state borders with either cash or the jewelry Charles gave us.

The country was divided in half like the civil war only it was east and west. Illinois was the first state that didn’t honor the west coast warrants. That would be the hardest border to cross.

The guard was checking out the RV very carefully. He told the girls quietly he was going to have to tear it apart.

"I have money. Summer whispered.

He shook his head.

"This necklace? Solita offered. It was the necklace that marked her as mine.

"Does me no good. They search us the end of each shift. What else can you offer? It has to be special I’m not talking two minutes on your knees all you pretty girls offer that."

The girls looked at each other. 

Tangie said quietly. "I’m a virgin."

"We have a winner."

He told the other guards he needed a few minutes to complete the search.

The whole thing was over in ten minutes but it felt like ten years to me I can't imagine what it was like for her. Having to listen to him with Tangie while I was locked in the compartment. If I broke out I'd get all of us killed. I heard him say cheerfully. "Welcome to Illinois Girls.

The girls drove through the state and did not stop until they were in Indiana. They refused to let me out of my compartment until then. They wanted to give me time to calm down.

Tangie opened the lid and I jumped out.

"You must be hungry." Tangie said.

That’s the last thing on my mind.

"If you don’t want to feed from me tonight I understand. Tangie said sadly. Do you want me to get Summer?"

"That’s not it at all Sweetheart. Come here."

Tangie sat in my lap like she did a hundred other nights. I bit into her throat and drank deeply. When I was done Tangie was very sleepy.

"Do I taste different? She asked.

"Not at all. You’re just as sweet as ever."

We made it to New York in record time and fortunately I still had some property in the name Charles Fitzgerald. I moved into the basement while the girls took the first floor. My accounts were frozen and I don’t want to withdraw from any of my other names until I’m out of the country. But the girls need to eat and have a plausible income. Three beautiful women without jobs could lead people to report us to the authorities.

Solita got a job bookkeeping at a sleazy night club. In Los Angeles I never would have let her set foot in a place like that but because of her California warrant she didn’t want a job on the books. Summer is a waitress in a diner and Tangie is a part-time receptionist. They come straight home from work. They’re afraid to be outside and I’m afraid for them. At one time I could protect them from anything, now I’m the reason they’re in danger.

I’m going to pick up my package tonight. I paid a fortune to rescue Coraline from Lance and get her into this country. The fact that she didn’t argue about coming to a place where they were openly hunting vampires speaks volumes for what her family did to her. I just hope she can develop that synthetic cure Mick told me about.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef meets up with Coraline and for the first time has hope for the future.

Josef rode the R train from Soho to the Greenwood Section of Brooklyn. This train was recently named dirtiest in the city and he could see why. It didn’t help that it was August the worst time to be in New York. All wealthy New Yorkers went to the Hamptons. All poor New Yorkers at least escaped on the weekends to Coney Island or the Jersey Shore. No such respite for Josef and his girls. When he got out of the train station he headed towards an old warehouse where Coraline had been working on her research.

"Coraline it smells like you’ve made some progress. He said.

"There was precious little of the compound to work with but I have been able to duplicate something synthetically. I’ve completed tests on five feral vampires. It’s lasted two weeks before they started to revert, three weeks before full vampire."

"So far they are only holding you 24-72 hours if your name is on the list. If you endure the silver and sun test 12 hours." Josef said.

"I injected myself six days ago. I think I’m in the early stages of it wearing off. I think the longer you’ve been a vampire…."

"The less effect it will have. Josef finished. "Have you tried re-turning any of the feral ones and giving them the compound again? We have to know if you can have it more than once.

"No I haven’t. I have three new ones not fully transitioned. Since you’re still full power would you do the honors?"

"Of course. How much of this medicine do you have?"

"Right now 30 injections worth but it can be mass produced in days if we decide to go with this one."

"Okay give it to the vamps that have turned back naturally and I’ll turn the others. Give the injection to one of them immediately afterwards, the next tomorrow, and the third one the day after."

"Okay. Josef to be honest I don’t think I can make anything stronger then this “cure”.

"It’s fine Coraline. It’ll last long enough. How soon after the injection does it kick in?"

"An hour maybe two."

"I need two injections."

"Why two?

"One in case my house is raided, and the other for someone else."

"When were they turned? Coraline asked.

"1955

"That’s close to Mick’s age. Let me know how long it lasts that will give me an idea how long he can be safe. Have you heard from him?"

"I heard from Beth. He was alive yesterday. He’s finally decided to leave. I hope it’s not too late."

"Does she want to stay in LA?"

"No. She’s been trying to get him out for weeks. He saw one of his friends was staked, sunned and silvered. They show it on the internet, pay-per-view."

"Lions eat Christians. Coraline said. How is he going to get out?"

"I don’t know but he needs to get to Canada. 

"Josef my name isn’t on the list. Can I meet him in Canada?"

"Coraline you can’t leave the country with this stuff. He’s got to get to New York. If he can get into Canada he can fly legally cross country then he and Beth should be able to drive into New York. Remember east of Illinois no warrants."

"All right, all right. Remember your promise." Coraline said

"Coraline I never renege on a deal. If you made this work I would re-turn you and offer a sire’s protection from Lance. But I’m not getting involved in the Mick/Beth/Coraline situation."

"Fair enough.

"I’ll see you Sunday or sooner if I get word from Mick.

"Stay safe Josef.

"Thanks.

Josef got back on the train and took it one stop past his home to 8th Street. He walked up to his building on Waverly Place. 

Sarah’s nurse was still caring for her. She wasn’t in danger since no one knew the vampire Sarah Whitley.

"Take your dinner break. I need some time with her."

He waited until the nurse left. "Sarah honey it’s Charles. This may kill you but I have to try." He gave her one of the injections.

An hour later her skin was warm, her heart was beating and she was breathing but still in a coma.

When the nurse came back he explained the change in care. He said to watch her vitals and she would probably change back in less then two weeks but he would check in every two days. 

He had hoped she’d sit up and say I love you Charles. Maybe its best you don’t wake up to a world like this but I have to give it to Coraline it did simulate life.

He went into his house and heard the girls worrying about the bills.

"I can’t believe the electric bill is $500." Summer said.

"Well we have to pay it. Solita said. He needs the freezer."

"How much does that leave for food after the other expenses? Summer asked.

$150

"We can stop using our own air conditioning. Tangie said. That may help."

Josef walked in the room.

"Girls I don’t want to hear that. My pretty flowers will wilt in this heat. We’ll get rid of the freezer. I lived a long time without it. The basement is cool enough."

"Josef you can’t do that. Tangie said.

"I’ll be fine.

"You need your rest Josef. Summer said. You’re not eating enough.

"I’m very well fed. My freshies take excellent care of me.

"Josef, can I speak with you privately? Solita asked.

"Of course. Tangie, Summer I want you to get some sleep. You both have tomorrow off from work and you’re exhausted. I want to hear air conditioners." He kissed them both and they went to their rooms.

"All right Solita. Josef said. You’re angry so let’s get it over with."

"We are not getting rid of your freezer. How dare you come in here and imply we can’t take care of you?"

"Solita. I’d be dead without the three of you. Your lives are so hard right now. Let me do this small thing to make it easier."

"No. We need something to be normal.

"Nothing’s normal anymore Babe.

"I know that. But our whole lives have been turned upside down. You used to have all the comforts in the world. If you’re sleeping on a basement floor we’ll lose hope. We have to believe that we’re all going to be safe one day. If you take that away from us what’s the point of all this?"

Josef sighed. "All right. This isn’t easy for me, I’m used to taking care of you.

"I know. "

"Solita, if my plan works out things will change soon. I may be able to clear my name and thereby clear you girls.

"How?

"I don’t want to say anything unless it’s real. If it works out I’m leaving the country immediately afterwards and I’d like the three of you to come with me. You can go anywhere in the world but I don’t want to leave you here."

"You don’t have to ask us. Solita said. We’ll do whatever you say."

"When it comes to three of you, I don’t order you to do anything.

"Does that mean you’re not going to snap your fingers and yell Hungry?

Josef laughed. "Silly girl. I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t do that."


	4. Coraline's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coraline is rescued from her brother to help create a synthetic cure.

Someone’s coming. 

What new torture has my brother invented today? It’s been months since I gave Mick his gift. I wonder if it’s worn off yet. I wonder if he’s ready for immortality now. Lance can almost make someone wish for death. Almost.

Lance hasn’t been here in almost three days. His minions do a good job of keeping me in agony and feeding me just enough to stay alive but not enough to recover.

This one’s new. I wonder if he's torturer or feeder. I don’t know why they keep me staked any longer I’m weaker than a human. Must be feeder, he has the eyedropper. Two drops of blood three times a day. 

He has a needle. That’s interesting I don’t have anything worth taking. Wait, he’s injecting me with blood. A lot of blood, a mix of vampire and human blood. It’s very strong. He whispers we have one chance fight or die, he pulls the stake out. 

I haven’t felt this strong in months. He’s leading me upstairs to freedom. We come across some of my brother’s men. They’ve enjoyed themselves with me. I’ve enjoyed eating them. 

We’re outside! I never thought I’d see moonlight again. I turn to ask him Where’s Mick? I don’t get the question out because he’s used a stake.

He closes up the only exit and sets fire to the building. We wait until the fire claims everything. My torturers except for my brother are all dead. 

He carries me to a hearse and opens a casket, places me in and seals it.

I’m still a prisoner.

It’s been several hours, I’ve been packed on a plane and flown to parts unknown. The plane’s landed and I’m placed in a van. The van’s stopped. The casket is being wheeled somewhere. 

I find myself in a warehouse. My savior/jailer speaks for the first time since France.

"You’re in New York City. Legion has made a list of names public. Vampires are being openly hunted in Los Angeles. It’s spread across the whole western part of this country. We have reason to believe you can help create something that can simulate mortality. He holds up a small vial of what I presume is the compound. If you’re willing to help, my employer will help you. If not we’ll put you on a boat to France and call your brother. In case you're wondering your husband has reverted to vampire form. I’m going to remove your stake just enough so you can speak."

Once he told me Mick was in danger there was only one answer.

"I’m willing. I said. Is your employer Mick St. John?"

"No.

"Then tell Josef Kostan I can get him what he wants in a few weeks, but I want a deal.

"He expected that.

"I‘ll start working right away but I negotiate with him personally before I give any results. Coraline said.

"Understood.

 

I’ve picked up where my research left off. This is important to the whole vampire nation and Josef could force me to do it but he asked. I wonder why, he always has his own motives. 

I'm so worried for Mick. He is so stubborn he may have to be dragged out of LA kicking and screaming.

My guard tells me Josef left California last night. We won’t hear from him again until he’s past Illinois. I’ve collected some feral vampires to begin the tests. 

It’s terrifying to watch the news from California. They are actually holding public executions of vampires. Lions eat Christians and people seem to enjoy it just as much as they must have in ancient Rome.

It’s also brilliant the way they have desensitized people. Since it’s the sun and silver that kills us it’s easier for them to forget that we were human once. Just like them.

Mick wanted so badly to be human. I wonder if he still does in his heart. I wonder if he realizes how few of them have humanity.

I wonder if Josef convinced Mick to come with him. I hope so. It kills me to think of him in the line of fire.

I need to get back to work if I’m going to save Mick. If I’m close Josef will be more likely to agree to my conditions. I pray I can make this work for all of us.


	5. Mick's Story Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick finally leaves Los Angeles.

I should have left a long time ago. Everyone told me including Beth. I wouldn’t leave without her and after what happened to Tangie I wouldn’t leave with her.

Talbot told me he had put me at the bottom of the list for Beth‘s sake. I would be one of the last ones arrested. I thought we had months instead of weeks.

I could have left with Logan. I should have, then Beth would be safe. I’m glad I didn’t leave with Josef but I don’t want Beth to see me like poor Guillermo. I heard he was less then ten feet from the border when he was arrested. They left him chained in the desert. If he hadn’t stopped by my place to say goodbye and bring me some blood he would still be alive.

I have to leave because if I’m caught they’ll arrest Beth. Simone was arrested last week and has already been convicted and sentenced to ten years. A human can’t prove their innocence unless the vampire they’re accused of helping is proved innocent.

I didn’t understand until tonight why Josef kept telling me to find an escape route to Canada. Beth told me how Josef and Logan set up everything.

Thirty one years ago a baby boy was born on the Canadian side of Niagara Falls. That baby’s name was Josh Lindsey Beth showed me his Canadian birth certificate and the passport Logan made for me. I took so much from you Josh it doesn’t feel right taking your life. 

So instead of Josh’s life. I’m taking his death. Beth Turner has taken a few days off work. Elizabeth Sarah Lindsey is flying her dead husband home to Vancouver. I can be a corpse especially if Beth’s life depends on it. Then we’ll drive across Canada and go to New York and find out what Josef wants. I’ll always be grateful to you Josh. If this works it will always be you that saved Beth not me.


	6. Mick's Story Part 2

I’m in a casket about to be put on a plane to Vancouver. I can only hope they don’t decide to open it and put silver on me. I suspect they will but hopefully I’ll be a believable corpse.

There were three caskets on this plane and the guards had silver rings that they would brush across the face of the bodies. If they were human nothing happened, if vampire the skin started to burn.

"Josh Lindsey. Open it up. Well Josh let’s see if you flinch." The guard pressed his ring against Mick’s neck for three seconds.

Mick felt his neck get very warm but not the agony he expected. He was able to stay completely still. The guard closed the lid. One of the other caskets had a human and the third had a vampire that couldn’t take a hint. He jumped out of the coffin and was shot with silver bullets by security.

The guard who had cleared Mick wheeled both coffins on the plane. When he secured Mick in cargo he opened the lid again.

"Buddy there’s no cameras in here. I’m putting an envelope in by your feet. It’s the new ring design that goes into effect next week. There’s a certain jeweler in Mexico who’s making them for me with small amounts of silver surrounded by platinum. If you’ve lived in LA you know who I mean, mail it when you get to Canada."

Mick kept his body perfectly still but whispered "Why? " 

"Because what’s happening here is wrong the guard said. "My mother made a lot of money donating when she couldn’t do anything else. Your kind kept the lights on, the rent paid and food in the fridge when my old man didn’t give a damn. I won’t get myself killed but I’ll do what I can. Good luck buddy and he slammed down the lid."

Tears started to run down Mick’s cheeks. This man was giving him a chance just to thank a vampire from thirty years ago. This was what was special about humans.

The plane took off and Mick realized these could be the last hours of his life. The last hours of freedom for Beth. He could only hope they could get through customs and immigration.

When they landed in Canada, Mick waited to be loaded off the plane. Beth signed for the casket and the funeral parlor was there to pick up the remains. Afterwards he was loaded in the hearse. 

After a short drive he was wheeled into a building and the lid was opened.

"Mick it’s okay. A familiar voice said. Get up."

"Logan?

"Get up. I don’t have time to talk. I have to leave in an hour and go back to the airport."

"You’re doing pickups." Mick said

"Yeah I bought a funeral parlor."

Mick looked at Logan. He had changed so much. He was so mature, so focused.

Beth is at the Vancouver Hilton. It’s plugged into the GPS in the car out front. But before you go you need to eat. He snapped his fingers. Pamela!

Mick was shocked to see one of Josef’s freshies.

"Pamela feed him.

"Logan she belongs to…

"I belong to myself. Pamela said. Josef released us all and I want to help."

"I don’t drink fresh.

Mick. Logan said. "I don’t have time for this nonsense. If you drink fresh you’ll look more human. Do you want to put Beth at risk?"

Logan sounded so much like Josef. So practical, logical. Where was the boy-man playing Guitar Hero? Mick thought sadly.

"You’re right. If you don’t mind Pamela."

"Of course not. That’s why I’m here.

"Logan do you know where Charles Riley is?

"Yes.

"Mail this to him. It’s a new ring design.

"So you survived the silver test.

"Only because the guard was a friend of the family. 

"There are about 20 guards helping us. Out of 300 that’s a drop in the bucket. Charles is duplicating the rings." Logan said.

"Logan. I don't know how to thank you.

"Mick. I help vampires that wouldn’t give me the time of day before. We’re friends. I’m just mad you took so long and killed my work. Speaking of that here's another identity for you he tossed him a passport. James Collins."

"Logan are you really safe here?"

"As safe as anywhere that’s not California. You need to get to Josef ASAP. " 

"Why does he want me to go back into that country?

"Not my business but he wants me as well next week. As a matter of fact all of the tribe that’s gotten out is meeting next week. It’ll be a reunion. " 

"Why hasn’t he left the country?

"Mick. Do you think he’s going to tell me over the phone or the internet? Grow up! We’ll find out next week. Now I have to go. Pamela take him to his car when he’s done."

"Of course Logan.

"Good luck Mick. I’ll see you soon.

As Mick drank from Pamela he thought about how many things had changed. Logan was afraid to leave his basement now he is risking his life regularly. Josef who was always in control is hiding in New York. Here I am for the first time in my unlife without either Coraline or Josef to ask for advice. 

I’ve been dependent on everyone since this all started. Talbot, Beth, Josef, Logan, even that guard at the airport. I hope I can pay them all back some day.


	7. Mick's Story Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick has to make a decision

Mick followed the GPS instructions carefully to the hotel. He was still in California mode being afraid if he was pulled over for speeding he’d be arrested and killed. A block away from the hotel he called Beth. She met him on the street and took over the wheel. They pulled up to the hotel together and Beth gave the car to the valet.

They went up to her room on the seventh floor and could hardly keep their hands off each other. The fear of the last few weeks, the terror of the last few hours had gotten to both of them. They had to feel alive for a little while.

It had been weeks since they made love. Mick was afraid to go to her place and he had banned her from his. Beth had only obeyed because she understood better than Mick the danger he was in. She wished he had left long ago. She told him a hundred times if he’d leave she’d follow but he was afraid to leave her behind.

They spent this night celebrating life. Tomorrow morning they would have to start the long drive across Canada.

As the sun rose, Beth asked him.

"Do we have to go to New York? Wouldn’t it be better for Josef to meet us in Canada?"

He can’t risk being detected anywhere Beth. He’s one of the most prominent names. Even though Canada is not honoring the warrants they may notify California of his whereabouts.

"So? If he gets into Canada he can travel anywhere."

"Beth. He wouldn’t put me at risk if it wasn’t important. I owe him a lot."

Beth was silent. She owed Josef a lot too. Maybe if she hadn’t called on him with the photographer Mick would have been out of California a long time ago. As frightened as she was for Mick, you couldn’t turn down Josef.

The two of them got in the car and started the long trip. Logan had packed six pints for Mick and a note for Beth.

Beth:

He should drink fresh but you shouldn’t cross the border with fresh bite marks. Feed him tomorrow and then make sure he drinks at least one full pint a day for his complexion. If he has anything left hide it in the false bottom of the trunk and give it to Josef. It’s from his girls, Lucky, Kathi, Rachel, Sofia, Natasha and Pamela.

Don’t let him get away without drinking. He needs to look human.

Logan

The journey was uneventful. It was hard to get used to being safe. Dangerous too, since they were heading back into the lion’s den.

After three days they were at the border to enter New York. They were tense but there was no reason for them to be. No vampires left Canada these days. They were waved right through. It was still a ten hour drive to the city.

Mick drove all night long. He wanted to see Josef as soon as possible. They arrived around 7A and had the address of a parking garage. They had changed the license plates in Buffalo from Canadian to New York State so they wouldn’t raise suspicion. They parked the car and walked two blocks to a diner and sat in the last booth.

A pretty blonde waitress came up to them. Good morning. I’ll be your server today. My name is Summer.

Beth ordered breakfast and Mick had coffee. They stalled until just before eight to get the bill. Josef had given them specific instructions about how to find him. Summer’s shift ended at eight. They paid the bill and left right after she did. They followed her for four blocks until they saw her go into a building. Then they walked around the block and then up the stairs and rang the bell.

The door opened.

"Come in. Josef said. What took you so long?"


	8. Mick & Josef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick arrives in New York and Josef lets him in on the plan.

Mick looked at the two story building and knew the world had changed when Josef was living in such modest accommodations.

"Mick, 1500 square feet is a lot in New York. You have to remember we’re all on top of each other here."

"Josef I have something for you." He handed him the cooler that still had three pints of blood.

Josef sniffed each one appreciatively, like opening a bottle of wine.

"Girls, I can tell you Lucky, Kathi and Rachel are all right."

"I’m so glad to hear that! " Solita said. " Mick did you see any of the other girls?

"Pamela. Logan told me that Natasha and Sofia had donated also."

"See girls." Josef said. "They’re all fine. Mick when was the last time you ate?"

"Last night before we crossed the border."

"All right. We need to talk. Beth you must be tired. Solita. take her to Tangie’s room since she’s at work." Josef ordered.

"Josef I want to know what’s going on." Beth said.

"Then you can ask Mick later. This is vampire business. Mick, come downstairs with me."

The two vampires went to the basement. Beth started to follow them down the stairs.

"It won’t help. Summer said. It’s soundproof."

"Are there any vents that lead from the basement that we can hear out of ?" Beth asked.

"He sealed them. Solita said.

:Beth you must be exhausted. Summer said "You’ve been running on adrenaline. I remember how scary it was crossing the borders. We slept for two straight days when we first arrived."

"I am tired. Beth admitted. "But that’s from being in a car for four days. I didn’t have it as bad as you girls. How is Tangie?"

Better. Solita said. It takes time.

 

IN THE BASEMENT

 

"Josef why am I here? Mick asked.

"I rescued Coraline. She’s in New York."

"Out of the frying pan into the fire. Why did you do that?" Mick asked.

"Because you told me she was working on a synthetic cure. She’s continued her research."

"Does she have a cure?"

"A temporary one."

"How temporary?"

"For you about ten days. Less for me and Coraline."

"Why?"

Josef shrugged. "The longer you’re a vampire the less time it works."

"How do you know I’ll have ten days?"

"I tried it on Sarah. ."

Mick gasped thinking about the comatose vampire "Did she?"

"She didn’t wake up, but she was mortal. She was turned in 1955 that’s how long it lasted on her before she started to transition back. It’s a few days after that before you’re a full vampire."

"What do you want to do? Mick asked.

I’m going to take the cure and prove my innocence."

"Why don’t you just leave?

"Because I want my money and I want all my humans cleared."

"So you heard about Simone."

"No. I was thinking of Solita. What happened to Simone?"

"She’s been convicted and sentenced."

"Then it’s even more important that I clear myself. I’ve contacted all the vampires that got out of California, they'll all be here tomorrow. I want to propose we take the cure go back and publicly declare our innocence. " 

"Why?"

"Because each name that is cleared will put doubt in the public’s mind. Then when we are free, we have an idea to turn the tables on those that did this to us."

How?

"I’ll explain that later. If we’re all in agreement I’m taking the cure and flying to Los Angeles with a few others. The more prominent names. Coraline is going out as well. Since she’s not on the list she can travel easier and she’s going to start to mass production in LA. " 

"Wait a minute, do you really want everyone to go back and clear themselves?" Mick asked.

Yes.

That’s insane.

"It’s the only thing that is sane. They’ve killed about 20% of us. If the other 80% are cleared this will cast enough doubt for the general public that they won’t be able to continue this witch-hunt. At least not for the near future."

"What about Beth?"

"She doesn’t have to go back with you but I suspect she will."

"Are you taking the girls?"

"No. Summer and Tangie haven’t filed taxes yet listing me as their employer. They might never be discovered. There’s already a warrant out for Solita but if I’m cleared she’s cleared."

"Josef let’s just run. Mick said. I want Beth out of harm’s way."

"Mick if we don’t stop it here there won’t be anywhere to run. The world is too small. I’m not a fighter but I can see the big picture."

Mick sighed. He knew Josef was right. The only way to keep Beth safe permanently was to clear himself. He had to convince her to stay in New York while he went back into the lion's den.


	9. Josef's Story Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef and Coraline have a plan to clear themselves.

I do not own any recognizable characters no copyright infringement is intended. 

"Mick, you need to relax. Beth is perfectly safe at my house.: Josef said.

"She’s safe if she stays there. Mick said. I hope she waits for me to get back."

"Did you tell her Coraline was here?"

"No.

"Then she’ll stay put. Josef said. I had a talk with her and told her if she left the house she could be putting my girls at risk. Beth won’t protect herself but she won’t endanger others."

Josef knocks on the door to the warehouse and it’s opened by Coraline.

"Mick. Thank God you’re here." She ran over and hugged him.

"Coraline, I’m sorry I didn’t do something to help you. I should have….I never should have left you to…."

"It’s all forgotten. We have more pressing matters. Josef are you ready? " She asked.

"Yes. Let’s be persuasive."

"I always am." Coraline smiled.

The room was filled with about fifty vampires.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Josef began. We have all been in exile. I think its time for that to stop."

A vampire shouted out. "What do you have in mind Kostan? I’m not looking to die in front of humans on the internet."

"Most of you know Coraline Duvall. I give her the floor."

Tom Rodriguez stood up. "I know the Duvalls always kept themselves safe while the rest of our kind died around them. I don’t trust her."

"You don’t have to trust her Tom. Josef said. I’m asking you to trust me."

Lydia Thompson a Cleaner stood up. "I’ve heard about something that hides our nature. But I also heard the plant is extinct."

"It is. Coraline said. "But I had some compound to work with. Tom you’re right, the Duvalls do protect themselves. I am taking care of myself. Don’t tell me anyone in this room is so naïve that they think the persecution won’t spread. It’s just starting here. Let’s end it."

The vampires looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"All right Kostan. What’s your plan?"

"Coraline has made a synthetic cure. It doesn’t last as long as the natural one. On newborn vampires it lasts two weeks before they start to revert. I’m four hundred and I had five days."

"I’m three hundred plus and I had six days. Coraline said. A fifty year old vampire ten days."

"I’m suggesting a few of us. The older ones, the more prominent names take the cure an hour before we get on a plane. Then turn ourselves over to authorities when we land and demand the silver test to prove our innocence." Josef said

"The silver test? Tom asked. Which one is that?"

"You go to City Hall Park and they drape your body in silver and you sit in the sun for one hour. If you’re not charred you’re cleared immediately."

"Have they ever cleared anyone?

"Yes. Charles Riley said. "I reported some humans after I left. My freshie’s family was abusive to her. I turned them in as suspected vampires. They were out of custody in two hours."

"I’ve turned in humans as well." Josef said. "The test is public, on television and the internet. It only works if the people believe that only the guilty are punished. Sometimes they make you eat food as well but that’s the extent of it."

"How sure are you Kostan? Have you exposed yourself to silver?"

"Coraline and I both have. She took a dosage an hour ago. We’ll demonstrate on her."

Coraline brought out a box of silver jewelry. She placed several pieces against her skin and sat down with no reaction. She agreed to wear them for the duration of the meeting.

"How much of this stuff do you have? " Lydia asked. 

"Enough for everyone in this room. Coraline said The formula’s in my head. I can mass produce when I get to LA."

"I don’t want to go back. Tom said. I have a new life in Europe. I want no part of this."

Charles Riley stood up. "Tom you wouldn’t have made it out if I hadn’t been making platinum/silver rings for the guards. How many people in this room made it out because of me?"

Fifteen of the fifty vampires stood up.

Logan Griffen stood up. "How many of you made it out through my funeral parlor in Canada?"

Twenty more raised their hands.

So seventy percent of us would not be alive without help. Charles said. "I’m going with Josef. Anyone I helped should feel honor bound to come but if not you’ll stay behind staked under this warehouse until all this is over. One or two of us will remain and feed you with an eyedropper. I hope you can live with your cowardice."

The vampires voted and they all agreed to return in small groups at two day intervals. 

"It will take a week or so to clear everyone in this room. Josef said " In that time Coraline should have produced enough medicine to deal with the entire Los Angeles population."

"After that phase two will begin."


	10. Josef Tells The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef lets his freshies know that he is going to clear his name.

"Mick, I’m telling the girls what I’m doing. What are you going to tell Beth?"

"I have to tell her I’m going back." Mick said. "I don’t know if I’m going to tell her all our lives depend on Coraline."

"Your call. My girls don’t need to know who’s making the cure so I’m not dropping names."

Josef opened the door and four women were looking anxiously for the return of their vampires.

Josef snapped his fingers. "Solita, Summer, Tangie come to the basement with me. We need to have a talk."

The girls followed Josef downstairs while Beth looked at Mick knowing she wasn’t going to like what she heard.

"I guess we’re not going to Toronto tonight." she said.

"We need to talk." Mick said.

 

Josef locked the basement door.

"Girls I’m going back to California."

"Josef you can’t!

"We won’t let you!

"It cost so much to get you out of there." Tangie said.

"I know, I know. I’m going to clear my name and make sure you girls are never hunted. I have to do it. I can pass the silver test."

"How will you pass that test?" Solita asked. "What if they make you do something else? Put you in the desert. Make you eat food? Put a bag of blood under your nose to tempt you."

"I have something that will make me human for a little while."

What? Tangie asked.

"It’s a drug."

"Why didn’t you take it before? Summer asked. How long will it work?"

"I didn’t have it until we got to New York. It will last a few days."

Solita was furious. "A few days!!!! That’s not long enough. What if they put you in jail?"

"If I pass the public test they won’t be able to keep me. They’ll have to let me go."

"What if they re-arrest you that night and lock you up until you turn back?" Solita asked.

"Unlikely. I’m not staying at the house. Besides I won’t be the only name cleared from the list that day."

"Josef, I don’t like this at all." Tangie said.

"I’m sure you don’t. But you don’t get a vote this time."

"Can we go with you? Solita asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Then it’s not as safe as you’re making it sound." Summer said.

"It’s as safe as it can possibly be but there are risks. I won’t put you girls in the line of fire again. You will stay here and continue your lives normally. Go to work, come home, build up your blood for me."

They had all taken angry stances. Summer had her arms folded, Tangie was tapping her foot and Solita had her angry face on.

Josef took a deep breath. This was not going to go over well.

"In the unlikely event something happens to me I have plans for you."

"Josef I don’t want to hear it." Summer cried.

"Again you don’t get a choice. Solita you and Summer will go with Logan Griffen to Canada. You’ll be released from your contracts the second you arrive there but until then I expect you to obey me and go with him."

"Josef I’ve been with you over five years." Solita said. I can’t feed another…

"Logan will not feed from you girls unless he’s starving. He’s just delivering you to safety."

"What about me?" Tangie asked.

"You’ll go with Charles Riley. He’ll take you to your sister and he said you can live with them as long as you want no strings attached."

"Charles, Plum and Tangie? There’s a third wheel if I ever heard of one."

"Tangie you’ve lost so much. Josef said. I want you to be with your sister if you can’t be with us. But I think I’ll be back soon and in a few weeks we can all leave the country together."

"Where are we going? Solita asked.

"I’d say you girls should start learning German, French and Italian."

"You haven’t made up your mind yet?" Summer asked.

"I have. I’m thinking Switzerland."

"How about England, Ireland or Australia? Tangie asked.

"I’m sensing some language concerns. My girls can do anything."

Solita asked the question none of them wanted answered. "When are you leaving?

"Tomorrow.

"It can’t be that soon! Please don’t! " They begged.

"It has to be. Now Mick is upstairs talking to Beth. 

"Does she get to go? Tangie demanded.

"I don’t know. That’s Mick’s decision not mine. I don’t want you telling her anything we’ve discussed. She will ask you questions, don’t answer her. Promise me."

"Is Mick going with you?" Summer asked.

"No, he’ll be coming out in about a week. He’s going to stay here and so is Charles Riley."

"Where are they going to sleep?

"In shifts in the freezer. You girls worry too much.

"Josef when will you become human? Tangie asked.

"Just before I go to the airport tomorrow.

"Then you’ll be hungry. Can we make you breakfast tomorrow?"

"Do you mean food?

"Yes, food. Solita said. "How do you know if you can tolerate food if you don’t try it? What about the flight? We need to get you motion sickness pills."

"You’re all over-reacting.

"No, we’re taking care of you. Tangie said. Just like we always do."

Josef knew that truer words had never been spoken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Beth discuss some plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Moonlight characters no copyright infringement is intended.

"Beth we have to talk." Mick said

"We’re not going back to Toronto are we?"

"No. I’m going back to LA."

"Over my dead body. Beth yelled.

Mick sighed "Josef is leaving tomorrow. I won’t be leaving for over a week."

Beth was furious. "If Josef wants to kill himself I won’t try to stop him. I’ll leave that to Tangie and the others. But you’re not going."

"I am. Mick insisted. "We have a way to pass the silver test.

"Did you get more of the “cure”? Beth asked

"Not the same one." Mick said "It’s synthetic it doesn’t last as long.

Beth took a deep breath. "How long?

Mick shrugged. "For me about ten days."

"What if they put you in jail?

"They’ve made this such a public spectacle Beth. They have to test right away and then release us.

"You hope."

"That’s what Josef is going to do tomorrow. If it works the rest of us are doing the same thing." Mick said

"How did you get this synthetic?

Mick looked uncomfortable. "A vampire made it.

"What vampire?

Mick sighed. "Coraline.

"Does she know you’re going to take it?" Beth asked

"Yes.

"I feel a little better about that." Beth said "She would never intentionally put your life at risk. I thought you said her brother kidnapped her."

"He did. Josef saved her."

"Smart. Is she still in Europe?

"No, she’s here but she’s going to California to begin mass production."

"Then I’m going with you. Beth said

"You’re staying here.

"That’s what you think. Beth insisted. "Wait a minute. She’s here??? Did you see her?"

"Yes.

"When were you going to tell me? Beth said

"I didn’t know how you’d react. Mick said

"I don’t like being lied to."

"I didn’t…..

Beth pouted. "Lie of omission Mick. 

Mick sighed. "You’re right. We can't risk Coraline's life she's the one who's making the drug.

"I'm not going to attack her Mick especially when she's protecting you in a way I can't." Beth said sadly "We might not be friends but I'm willing to call a truce for the time being. If you’re going back to prove your innocence I have to go." 

"Why?

"My supposed “vacation” ends in three days. If I disappear off the planet and you turn up Talbot will be suspicious. He’ll probably keep you as a person of interest in my missing person’s case."

"I didn’t think of that." Mick said

"So Josef goes tomorrow, if all goes well I’ll leave the day after without you. Then you come and clear yourself."

"Beth I don’t want you going back there. I’m low on the list priority but they’ll get to me eventually. You might not get out of LA again."

"Mick, if it doesn’t work for Josef I’m not going back and neither are you. Case closed.

Mick smiled "Yes ma’am.

"That’s right. Remember who’s in charge." Beth leaned over and kissed him.

"I’d be happier if you didn’t go. Mick said.

"I’d be happier if none of this ever happened. Beth said. "I’d be happier if we didn't leave Canada but I understand what Josef and the rest of you want to do. I don’t love it but I understand.


End file.
